


Silver Springs

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dinners, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Pregnancy, Roommates, Sisters, Sleepy Cuddles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avery Granger finds out the one thing she has never wanted..at least not yet. She’s a twenty year old and two months pregnant by Luke Hemmings, the boy she dated for four months but who ditched her after getting what he wanted, sex. Now Avery has to find a way to juggle an impending stork arrival as well as college. At least for the moment though she has her best friend and roommate Michael as well as her family there for her.





	1. Cause All I Know From You Is Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Just fucking fuck me," she sighed under her breath as she tried to get all of her nerves under control because she still had to go back downstairs and face her family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with 5 Seconds of Summer. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

Avery sighed shakily as she sat in her sister's bathroom, the pregnancy test held in her hands as she took in what it said, what it all meant. She was pregnant, of course she was because fuck she was two months late and she was never late, not to mention the morning sickness she had been getting every day for the past week and fuck she should have known better than to sneak away during the family dinner at Harper's because this just really hadn't been the best time to find out this kind of news.

Not when her mother, bless her soul, had just been downstairs trying to set her up with the son of one of her tennis buddies, because that was what Ella Granger did best. She set her kids up and okay maybe it had worked for Harper because Harper was now engaged to Ashton, whom Ella had set her up with over two years ago but Avery had just never fared well when it came to boys her mom set her up with.

Then again she didn't fare well with boys she met on her own, because the father of the bun in her oven had already done an up and run, leaving her after four months and right after he had gotten what he wanted obviously which was to sleep with her and maybe she had been foolish when she believed Luke's words of love because how could you love someone after just four months?

And it was Avery being so dumb and believing him. That is what has lead to her current predicament of finding herself in her sister's bathroom on a family dinner night with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.

A positive pregnancy test which meant a baby was on the way and she had just turned twenty on the fucking first of December and it was now the seventeenth and who at twenty is ever fully ready for a baby?

Avery wasn't but it seemed fate had other plans in store for her...fate or her dumb naive self believing Luke when he said he loved her and also being too caught up in the moment to tell him to put a condom on because she hadn't been able to refill her birth control pills but at the moment she had been thinking one time couldn't hurt but well of course she had been wrong.

"Fuck," she hissed out as she stood from the closed toilet lid, throwing the pregnancy test into the trash can. "Just fucking fuck me," she sighed under her breath as she tried to get all of her nerves under control because she still had to go back downstairs and face her family again.

"You can do it Ave," Avery told herself as she walked to the door of the bathroom. "Just another hour here and you can go home and have all the nervous breakdowns that you want," she spoke quietly before opening the door and heading downstairs.

When she made it back downstairs she plastered on a smile as she watched everyone turn to look at her and she blushed slightly not liking all of the pairs of eyes on her.

"We were a bit worried you may have fallen in," Harper teased from where she sat beside Ashton at the table. "God knows you did always used to be afraid that the toilet would eat you, it'd be your luck it would just happen after you were an adult and old enough to fend for yourself."

Avery blushed more but genuinely laughed off Harper's words, "Oh fuck off," she replied back playfully as she sat down in between her parents.

"Watch your language," Bryant Granger scolded Avery and when she turned to look at her dad she was surprised to see he didn't look as angry as he had tried to sound.

"Sorry," Avery apologized as she rolled her eyes. "So what did I miss while I was off getting swallowed by the toilet?" she asked surprised at how easy it was to act like nothing was wrong, to act as if she hadn't just gotten life changing news tonight.

"Harper was just telling us that she and Ashton finally picked out a wedding date," Ella informed Avery, a hint of giddiness to her voice.

Avery looked between Harper and Ashton curiously, "Well when is the date you finally make Ashton an honest man, Harper?"

"May fourteenth," Harper smiled as she turned her head to look at Ashton. "It's the day we officially got together and so we decided it would also be the best day we make our next step, spending the rest of our lives together official as well."

Going silent Avery's smile and happiness faltered slightly because come May she'd seven months pregnant, she'd be showing and well everyone would know..but they'd find out anyway because she would eventually have to tell them sooner rather than later but she hated that she was reminded of it by something as simple as her sister's upcoming wedding date.

"How sweet and romantic," Avery finally spoke again hoping she sounded genuine. "Never knew you were such a sap Harper," she smirked and again things seemed to go back to how they were for her before she had been reminded of her bun in the oven.

* * *

 

Later that night when she was in the comfort of her own apartment Avery found herself sitting huddled on the couch, a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream on her lap and reruns of Golden Girls on TV and it was with a frown that she thought of the one thing missing. Her usual glass of wine but now wine was no longer going to be something she could drink, at least not until she gave birth.

Hearing the door of the apartment open Avery raised an eyebrow as she watched her roommate and long time friend Michael slip inside and she shook her head, "Hot date after work?" she questioned once he had shut the door. "You're almost two hours later than normal."

"Maybe," Michael answered as he slowly sat down beside Avery on the couch. "That one girl I told you about, the one with the cool ass shoulder tattoo, she came back into the pizza parlor tonight and I guess we flirted and I took her up on an offer to go out for drinks."

Avery kept her eyebrows raised at Michael's words, "Did she know you can't buy alcoholic drinks legally?" she asked as she scrunched up her nose, bringing up the fact that just like herself Michael had just turned twenty though his birthday had been in November.

"I may have told her after we got to the place," Michael blushed as he turned to eye Avery. "Speaking of alcohol, you have a bowl of ice cream and Golden Girls on. That means it's your ritual of when your life is shit so where is the wine?"

Looking away from Michael's gaze, Avery sometimes hated that he knew her so well but maybe that was what happened when you were raised with someone for so long. They just knew you and Michael knew her, had been learning all her damn quirks since they were in diapers and their mom's had become fast friends at the local country club.

"I'm twenty," Avery shrugged still ignoring Michael's gaze. "I could have just wanted to change things up..and I have finals tomorrow in a few of my classes at school," she defended knowing she did have finals in some of her classes and she did want to pass because even with a baby on the way she did want to get her degree in journalism.

"But you didn't want to change things up," Michael said clearly stating the obvious. "So where is your wine?"

Avery sighed loudly as she looked at Michael again finally, "I sort of can't drink it for the next several months," she revealed seeing confusion written on his face and well she didn't blame him for being confused, because of course his first thoughts wouldn't be that she was pregnant.

"I'm having a baby," she finally admitted her voice becoming soft as she felt a lump form in her throat even if she really didn't want to cry. "I took a pregnancy test tonight and I'm having a baby Mike and I'm so fucking terrified," she choked out as her emotions finally got the best of her and tears went down her cheeks.

It was the silence after her breakdown that Avery half wished she hadn't. She should have known better than to break down especially in front of Michael, who probably had no idea what to say but before she could even speak to fix their current situation Avery felt the bowl with her half eaten ice cream being taken out of her hands and placed on the table and as she looked up at Michael in confusion she just sat there as he leaned closer, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

It wasn't one that took away all her problems because there really was no way of taking away this huge problem but the hug did help.

"You'll figure something out," Michael spoke as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I know you will," he told her and he sounded so sure of her which surprised Avery because right now she didn't sound so sure of herself. "I..is the baby Luke's?" he asked almost silently but loud enough that Avery heard.

Avery nodded her head softly at his question, "Y..yeah," she spoke also verbalizing her confirmation of it. "No one else there could be but that asshole."

"You plan on telling that asshole?" Michael asked and again his voice was silent.

"No," Avery stated maybe a bit too fast and as she pulled away from Michael's embrace she wiped her eyes. "I mean I should because he'll probably find out somehow, nothing ever stays a secret in this town but I don't want too and even if I did I don't think he'd care," she shrugged as she chewed her lip. "You must think I'm stupid huh?" she asked as she forced a laugh. "Fucking up my life by getting pregnant by Luke and keeping the baby, but I just...I couldn't get rid of it even if it is unplanned."

Michael shook his head as he scrunched up his nose, "I don't think you're stupid per say. I think you may be wrong in not telling Luke," he said and Avery glared at him slightly which caused him to laugh. "Not because I'm his biggest fan but it is his kid too Ave and if you plan on keeping it then he should know, should find out from you."

Avery sighed, mainly because she knew Michael was right. "I hate you," she finally said before reaching out for the bowl with her ice cream in it, though now the ice cream resembled soup. "Being right for once and it sucks," she said as she shook her head.

She may have known Michael was right but that didn't mean she had any intentions of telling Luke about the baby. No, she'd just not tell him and let him find out some other way because she doubted that he'd care no matter who the source was. He was an asshole who broke her heart and used her. A childish nineteen year old asshole who probably wasn't even ready for a baby, even if Avery herself wasn't ready for a baby either.


	2. Players Only Love You When They're Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Avery Granger certainly was a walking contradiction but at least she knew it and the first step was always admittance when you had issues.

Avery looked at Harper skeptically as she sat across from her sister at the small Bluebird Cafe. A Cafe that was only twenty minutes from the mall where Avery worked in Victoria's Secrets. It wasn't her favorite job but it helped pay half the rent and half the bills which she shared with Michael and she figured it was the least she could do since her parents were paying her way through college just like Michael's were paying his way and he still worked at the local pizza parlor to help with rent and bills.

"So exactly why did you want to meet?" Avery asked as she broke the silence that had settled between her and Harper ever since they had arrived and ordered their food, though Avery had only ordered a salad with no dressing because she wasn't sure her stomach could handle much else. It seemed as if her baby had decided morning sickness just wasn't the best thing and now Avery had it all day or well when she ate too much food.

Harper looked up from her food almost like she was surprised Avery had cracked first. "Because I found a pregnancy test in my bathroom three days ago," she answered and Avery felt her cheeks getting hot. "You know the day after our family dinner and I know it wasn't mine and I don't think mom is pregnant again."

Now it was Avery who looked away from Harper as she began to pick at her salad as well as mentally scolding herself for being dumb enough to throw her pregnancy test away in her sister's trashcan. She was sure she probably could have held on to that damn thing just a bit longer til she got home.

"And the results were positive?" Avery asked innocently though she still didn't dare to look up at her sister.

"I think you already knew that Ave," Harper sighed as she sat her fork down a bit rough which caused it to clatter against her plate loudly. "I mean I ruled out me and mom and that only leaves you so you'd know that it was indeed positive."

Taking a tiny bite of her salad, Avery finally looked at Harper, "Maybe I did," she confessed sounding a lot smaller than she actually was. "Maybe I am pregnant."

"Cut the shit will you Avery Jane," Harper spoke this time sounding more firm with her sister and it half scared Avery because Harper wasn't usually that firm with her. "You're pregnant."

"I am pregnant," Avery admitted finally as the heat on her cheeks went to her ears now too and she was half sure her face may have matched her hair color, red. "Two months and so many days probably. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to find out for sure," she said knowing it had been Michael's doing that she had even set that up.

He had been constantly bugging her and she had been stubborn with not wanting to call, mainly because she knew if she did it would make things real once she saw the baby on an ultrasound and it would hit her. She had a life inside of her. A life made by her and that fucking asshole Hemmings.

Harper shook her head at Avery's words, "And you really weren't going to tell me?" she asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Well no..I mean not no that I wasn't going to tell you," Avery rambled not even sure if she was making sense. "I had plans to tell you at some point because when I start showing it's going to be hard to hide but I didn't expect to tell you like this."

"I guess that's fair enough," Harper said though she still sounded hurt. "I just figured I'd be one of the first besides our parents and Michael's parents," she spoke so plainly and Avery raised an eyebrow.

"Michael's parents?" Avery questioned feeling confused on that. She could understand telling Michael first since she lived with him but his parents really didn't have to be one of the first ones.

Harper nodded her head as she eyed Avery suspiciously, "Michael is the father isn't he?"

Avery just sat there in silence at Harper's question and now it was her turn to drop her own fork because this hadn't been what she had been expecting. Harper assuming that Michael was her baby's father. Didn't her sister know she didn't like Michael in that way?

Yeah they lived together but he was her friend probably her best friend even if he was a male and male and females could be friends without getting romantic.

"You think Michael is the father of my baby?" Avery asked as the heat on her face once again got worse. "Really?"

"Well yeah," Harper nodded her head again though Avery could tell she was starting to blush. "I just assumed that you know you two while living together had finally given in to your urges and like for one another."

Making a face Avery shook her head, "That's crazy," she stated as she let out a small sigh. "Michael's not the father of this child."

"Then who is?" Harper asked clearly confused now which again stunned Avery because how could Harper not suspect Luke?

She had met Luke more than once and each time she had complained that she hated him so maybe it was just that Harper didn't want to consider the idea of Avery carrying Luke's spawn, almost like Avery didn't want to be and well she didn't have to be either but a part of her knew she could never get rid of the baby. As much as she disliked having Luke's child she was maybe kind of partly attached to the baby growing inside of her even if she still sometimes wished it wasn't real.

Avery Granger certainly was a walking contradiction but at least she knew it and the first step was always admittance when you had issues.

"Luke," Avery finally answered her voice coming out soft because she was afraid of her sister's reaction to this.

Harper sat there opening and closing her mouth several times as if she wanted to say something but couldn't, though eventually she finally did. "Really Avery Jane?" she asked once again using Avery's first and middle name. "You slept with Luke? How could you be so dumb?"

Chewing her lip Avery looked away from her sister, hating how much she felt judged right now. "I thought I was in love and I thought he loved me," she answered as she shrugged. "I mean it's crazy now because who can fall in love after four months but I thought it was and so I gave him what he wanted and eventually after getting it he left and now I'm pregnant with his kid."

"I thought you'd be smarter than that," Harper sighed as she shook her head. "I...I just don't know what I expected but this baby being Luke's wasn't it."

"Well I wasn't smarter," Avery argued feeling a bit defensive because as much as she beat herself up over her predicament she hated hearing Harper do it. "I fucked up and I get it. I'm not you and I'm not perfect and I'll never find a guy like Ashton," she muttered out knowing she was ranting. "Can we just drop this conversation?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Harper looked like she had to think over Avery's question but eventually she nodded, "Yeah."

Smiling when Harper agreed to end their conversation Avery picked up her fork again and began to poke at her salad but now she didn't even feel like eating that.

* * *

After her lunch with Harper was over Avery huffed as she stood in an aisle at the grocery store, trying to decide between red velvet cupcakes or plain old chocolate cupcakes. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to eat her feelings even if she ended up throwing up what she ate later because they disagreed with her baby.

The only downside was she couldn't drink her usual wine with them because she usually used every occasion to drink wine but now with a baby on the way she couldn't do that and maybe that made her even grumpier.

Deciding to just get both cupcakes Avery picked them up and as she turned around she made and oomph sound as she fell to the floor thanks to running into someone who had been beside her and maybe she should have been paying better attention. But again she was grumpy so she felt like she had an excuse.

It was only when she looked up at the person that she bumped into that she sighed because of course it would be her luck that she'd literally have ran into the devil himself, Luke.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as Luke bent down extending his hand and giving her an apologetic smile.

"I..I literally wasn't looking where I was going," Luke spoke as he kept his smile, a smile that Avery wanted to punch off his face. "I'm sorry Avie."

Avery made a face but she accepted Luke's hand and stood up anyway, "Yeah I'm sorry too," she muttered harshly under her breath once she was up, watching as Luke picked up the container of cupcakes that she had dropped. "Sorry that your stupid ass can't pay attention."

Luke visibly flinched at her words as he handed the cupcakes to Avery, "You don't have to be so harsh Avie. It was a simple mistake and honestly you weren't paying attention either or you probably would have avoided me."

Laughing a bit bitterly at that Avery nodded her head, "You're right, I would have avoided you. I'm glad you realize that about me but then again you are the one who dumped me for no reason or well you had a reason.."

"Don't even rehash this with me," Luke sighed as he shook his head. "I know what I said okay. I told you we were done because you gave me what I wanted. You had sex with me and I thought you knew that was all I was after."

"Yeah let's not rehash that," Avery growled as she took the cupcake containers from him. "Especially not in the middle of the grocery store," she nodded as she shook her head and forced her best fake smile. "Goodbye Luke," she said as she pushed past him and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry," Luke called out before she even made it halfway away from him and Avery stopped in her tracks as she turned back to face him. "I know it was a shitty thing to do okay and I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry."

Listening to his words Avery shook her head because this was what she had always wanted from him, an apology but he didn't sound that sincere so it was hard to believe him, especially since she wasn't naive. If he didn't sound sincere than he probably wasn't.

Before she could open her mouth to answer him though she watched as some young blonde chick walked to where Luke was and she grimaced when she heard the girl exclaim that she had finally found Luke after searching for him and when they kissed Avery swore she was going to hurl but at least this time it wasn't because of her baby.

And maybe she shouldn't have just stood there staring because that seemed to get the blonde's attention and the woman turned to face her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked and while she smiled at Avery, Avery caught how snotty she sounded.

Again Avery forced a fake smile, "No, I was just bidding Luke goodbye," she said as she turned on her heels before the girl could question her more and when Avery was out of sight she let her smile fall.

"God damn being pregnant and not able to drink," she muttered under her breath knowing she needed...no she wanted a drink. She deserved it but sadly she wouldn't get it.

Just like Luke would never know about this baby. After hearing how insincere he had sounded when apologizing there was no way she was telling him.


	3. This Weight's Too Much Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I was going to ask why it looked like Christmas had thrown up in our living room."

After arriving home and seeing Luke it really should have been no surprise to Avery that she had indulged herself with almost a whole box of cupcakes and a glass of milk. What was a surprise though was her sudden festive bone as she hauled out the Christmas decorations from last year and began to sit things up, after all Christmas was technically a week away and this year neither she nor Michael had decorated yet and last year they had done it so much earlier.

Maybe this year they were just scrooges or maybe it was to be expected since it was their second year living away from their parents and real life was starting to kick in. It was especially so for Avery now that she was pregnant but she knew tomorrow when she saw her baby for the first time everything would be even more real. She would be twenty, with a baby on the way by someone who was a right dickhead and well she'd need a bit of Christmas cheer in her life then.

So better late than never she had decided though Avery realized halfway through the decorating that maybe she should have waited until Michael got off of work, especially when her stomach churned and she knew she was probably going to hurl the cupcakes and milk back up because her child just couldn't let her enjoy any nice foods anymore. Everything just had to come back up somehow and be ruined for her.

Running to the bathroom Avery bent over the toilet as she lost the contents of her stomach and only when she was sure she was done getting sick did she flush it and stand up, going to the sink where she wiped her mouth off as a frown settled there. If this was a preview of things to come then she was sure she already hated this.

"Listen little blueberry," Avery sighed as she looked down at her still flat stomach as she moved away from the sink slightly. "You have to stop making mommy sick because I'm just trying to keep you fed as well as feeding my emotions, emotions that today were caused by your asshole dad. I'm sure once you're out in the real world and you ever meet him yourself you'll understand," she laughed slightly.

She was sure she probably looked insane, standing in her bathroom talking to her stomach but Avery wasn't so sure she cared at the moment.

"So yeah little blueberry just be good to me because you and I, we're a team," Avery finished before finally leaving the bathroom and heading back into the living room where she finished decorating.

When she was done she replaced the frown that had been on her lips since getting sick with a tiny bit of a smile as she sat back on the couch and admired her handy work. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad even if she still did semi feel like a scrooge.

Hearing her phone ringing though Avery was brought out of her thoughts and she reached out onto the coffee table where she had sat her cell phone to rest before she had started decorating. She knew from the ringtone it was Michael because she didn't have a Nickelback song set for anyone else but him and so she knew if he was calling it had to be somewhat serious. He never called her cell phone often, usually opting to wait until he got home to tell her something that she needed to know.

"Hello?" Avery asked into the receiver once she had hit talk and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Avie," Michael's voice came through and he half sounded like he was trying to be silent where ever he was. "If you're making dinner tonight you won't have to make anything for me. I'm kind of having dinner with Gina."

Avery raised an eyebrow at Michael's words, "Gina?" she questioned though she was sure she knew who Gina was. Gina was the girl with the cool ass shoulder tattoo, the one who Michael had drinks with the day Avery found out she was pregnant and the girl he'd probably end up dating and leaving her for though maybe she was being a bit paranoid there with that though because that hadn't happened yet.

"The woman I tell you about sometimes," Michael explained. "She came into the pizza parlor again today and asked me out to dinner and then I think we may go to her house afterwards for a bit."

"So you won't be home until late?" Avery questioned again though this time her words were more like a statement than a question and she really wasn't sure why she was a bit let down by him not being home until late.

Avery half guessed it had to be because she had a crappy day and sometimes well almost usually when she had crappy days Michael could make her better. Michael, food, wine, and the Golden Girls. They were usually her main go to things to help her through stressful situations and well the wine was a no right now and food made her sick and now Michael wouldn't be home until late. That meant after this phone call she'd probably immerse herself into another Golden Girls marathon.

"Probably not," Michael confirmed and Avery held in the sigh she wanted to let out. "I'll make it up to you though," he continued as if he could feel her disappointment through the phone. "I'll go with you to your appointment tomorrow."

Now Avery sighed before replying, "I never said you had to make up coming home late," she spoke as she chewed her lip. "But you really don't have to go with me to that tomorrow."

"I know you didn't but..I don't know you kind of sound like shit already and I feel guilty for having fun with Gina while you sound like shit and I want to go," Michael finished as if his mind was made up. "You need someone with you and I highly doubt you've told Luke like you should do and even if you had told him I don't think he is the best candidate for you to take with you either."

Avery half wanted to protest that she didn't sound like shit but she probably did, her feelings probably showed in her tone and if that was the case then he was right. "Fine," she finally said conceding to him coming with her tomorrow. "But if you get bored being there or get disgusted at anything you see don't blame me Clifford," she muttered out sarcastically, using his last name instead of his first name or even Mike which she sometimes used on occasion.

"I'll be seeing a human life I doubt I'll get too bored and as for the disgusted bit I'm sure you have everything I've already seen on women," Michael spoke so nonchalant and Avery blushed at how blunt he was being. "But if any of those happen I won't blame you Avie."

"Good," Avery laughed slightly as she shook her head. "Now go have fun on your date with Gina you loser," she teased as she then bid him goodbye and hung up.

It was after she hung up though and had laid her phone on the table that she laid down on the couch and rested her hand on her stomach, "You know little blueberry. I think we can add Michael to our team as well," Avery smiled a bit more feeling a bit better than she had earlier. "You and me and Michael," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "Maybe I should have went with Harper and let her believe Michael was your daddy. He'd probably be a better one," she concluded feeling sure of her words.

Any man had to have been a better option for her baby's father than Luke and so in the end maybe Avery should have lied to Harper but she knew she couldn't have. She would have felt horrible about it and it wouldn't have been fair to Michael even if he did want to come to her doctor's appointment, that didn't mean he should have to be responsible for a mess she and Luke created. A mess that Avery was going to take care of all on her own..or at least partly on her own.

For right now Michael could help some and it seemed like he didn't mind helping some either.

It was with that thought that Avery shut her eyes and before she knew it, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. One she hadn't really had since finding out she was pregnant.

* * *

Waking hours later when she felt someone moving hair off her face, Avery opened her eyes, her brown eyes soon looking into the green eyes on Michael's face as a tiny smile played on her lips. "Hey," she whispered her voice still a bit sleepy sounding. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine-thirty," Michael answered as he returned her smile. "I know it's not too late but I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay because you really did sound like shit on the phone."

"I'm fine," Avery lied as she sat up slowly, watching as Michael sat down beside her as she did so. "Okay, maybe that's not entirely true," she admitted as she saw the look Michael was giving her. The one that let her know he knew she was lying. "Harper knows I'm pregnant. She confronted me about it at lunch today though at first she thought the baby was yours," she said deciding to tell him about that before telling him she saw Luke too today.

Michael gave a little offended look at that, "And that's why you sounded like shit on the phone? Because Harper thought your baby was mine," he said and besides looking offended he also sounded a bit offended which confused Avery slightly because why would he be offended that she may have gotten upset over someone thinking Michael was the dad? He wasn't and they weren't even romantic so she had every right to be upset.

"Well no," Avery shook her head as she sighed. "That's not why I sounded crappy on the phone. I sat Harper straight on that and then I told her about Luke and she judged me and that got me a bit upset and so I went to the store to get cupcakes and eat my feelings and I sort of ran into Luke," she admitted as she looked down at the blanket Michael must have covered her up in when he came in, though she had only just realized it.

"Oh," Michael muttered his voice barely audible at first. "How did that go?" he asked though he sounded like he already knew what to expect.

Laughing bitterly at that Avery kept her gaze off Michael, "Horrible," she sighed as she shook her head. "We bumped into each other and I fell on my ass and then we said words. He apologized for how things ended but he didn't sound sorry because he probably wasn't and then we got interrupted by some snotty blonde who is probably his newest conquest."

"Sounds like a bummer then," Michael agreed and Avery was relieved that he didn't have it in him to ask if she had told him about the baby. He probably realized that, that really wouldn't have been the right moment even if she had wanted to tell Luke.

"It really was," Avery nodded her head as she stifled a yawn. "But I semi cheered myself up by decorating our apartment for Christmas and I think I wore myself out in the process."

"I was going to ask why it looked like Christmas had thrown up in our living room," Michael said a hint of teasing in his tone. "If you're still tired though you should go back to sleep, in an actual bed and not on our not so comfortable couch."

Hitting Michael playfully in the arm for the Christmas comment, Avery heaved a sigh at the thought of moving from the couch, "Will you lay in my bed and cuddle me until I go to sleep?" she asked as she looked back at him and batted her eyelashes playfully.

She was sure if Harper could see them Harper would probably be convinced they were in love. Hell it was things like this that had more than likely lead Harper to make Michael the only candidate in being her baby's father but no, these moments didn't mean Avery loved Michael as anything other than a good friend. A good friend who gave the best cuddles and made her worries go away even if the problem remained.

Michael paused and looked as if he had to contemplate her words but soon a smile played on his lips, "Did you really have to ask that?" he asked her as he stood from the couch and held out his hand, a hand which Avery took as she too stood up. "I'm a addict for cuddling Avie," he smiled as he didn't drop her hand even when she was standing and he lead the way to her bedroom.

"I know but I just..I didn't know if you wanted too or if you had plans to contact Gina since you cut your physical plans with her short," Avery shrugged as she followed behind Michael, only dropping his hand when they made it to her room and she walked to her bed, getting in. "I feel kind of bad for being the reason you came home early."

"Gina understood," Michael told Avery though even his words didn't soothe the bit of guilt she felt. "She knows you're my best friend. I may talk about you from time to time when I'm with her," he admitted as he got into the bed beside her and as his arm went around her waist Avery swore she saw him blushing. "Just stop talking and sleep Avery, you look tired."

Closing her eyes Avery didn't argue with Michael, instead she just laid there with her eyes shut and when she felt Michael move a bit closer she curled into him more not sure why being cuddled up with him almost felt like home..maybe it was just because of the intimacy that came with being such close friends and growing up together since being babies.

"You know," Avery spoke again as she kept her eyes closed. "You really don't have to come with me tomorrow. I'm a big girl and I can go on my own. It's my baby...my mess."

"I want to come," Michael replied back his voice sounding soft. "And it doesn't have to be just your mess."

Avery again didn't argue though she sighed loudly even if she knew he had a point. It didn't have to be just her mess but well it wasn't like this was something simple. It was huge and she'd feel a bit guilty having other people help her when she shouldn't have been so dumb to wind up pregnant.

But she really didn't want to think about that right now either. She just wanted to go back to sleep where at least her dreams were better than reality and hopefully now that she was all wrapped in Michael's arms, sleep would come and take her soon.


End file.
